This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Center of Excellence unifies research across basic science, translational, and medical disciplines for a common goal - the advancement of cellular therapies for the treatment of childhood diseases. The Center encompasses research projects with central themes of cell expansion and reconstitution, transplantation and cell fate, pediatric models, and in vivo imaging.